


chocolate

by jeongham



Series: melting love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? lol, Crack, Fluff, M/M, don't worry it's not rly bad angst it's stupid, it's longer this time ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: chocolate makes everything better





	

**Author's Note:**

> <3

seungkwan hugs his knees tighter, trying to blink away the silent tears running down his cheeks. it's ridiculous, the way something so, so trivial could break him down like this.

but it isn't trivial to him. should it be? should he really have second thoughts about his relationship over something like this?

suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"seungkwan? boo, what's wrong?"

seungkwan recognizes the voice as hansol's and immediately tries to shrug his hand off. this whole mess is all hansol's fault.

"leave me alone," seungkwan says, his tone rough and short.

"what the heck? boo, what's wrong?" hansol sits on the floor, putting a leg on either side of seungkwan and hugging him from behind.

"go away. why are you even here? you obviously don't care about me anymore," seungkwan sniffs, trying to make himself smaller.

hansol lays his chin on seungkwan's shoulder, murmuring, "what do you mean? i care about you a lot. why are you being so emo right now? like, what happened?"

"there's no excuse for leaving my meme on read for five entire hours. i guess we're not together anymore. bye," seungkwan declares, but he doesn't bother to move.

"wait, what?"

"i sent you a meme and you left me on read for five hours. it's probably like six now."

seungkwan sniffs again. he hears hansol pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"seungkwan, i-"

"we're done. this is unacceptable. apparently you had better things to do than to check your boyfriend's texts," seungkwan starts to get up.

hansol holds him down, grabbing seungkwan's shoulders so they're face to face. he wipes away seungkwan's semi-dry tears so tenderly seungkwan's heart wants to burst out of his chest. he starts to sniffle again, his bottom lip spasming embarrassingly.

"boo, oh my gosh, please don't cry. i'm really sorry, i promise. i- i was binge watching unpretty rapstar- i didn't check my phone. i would never do something as inhumanely cruel as that, i swear," he fishes in his pocket and pulls out a milky way, "here. want some chocolate?"

seungkwan wipes his eyes, barely nodding. hansol puts it in his hand, but he holds on for a few seconds.

"i'm really sorry, boo. i swear to the meme gods i would never do that on purpose," hansol says as seungkwan unwraps the milky way that's half melted and probably been sat on a lot. 

"it's okay," he whispers and puts the end of the milky way in his mouth, "get the other end."

hansol laughs as he takes the other end in his mouth, their eyes locking. their mouths advance towards each other slowly until their eyes flutter shut and their lips meet in a lazy, sweet, chocolatey kiss.


End file.
